Girl Power Rules!
by Red Witch
Summary: How the Bayville Sirens got together.


****

I don't own X-Men Evolution Characters. Sorry. I loved "Walk on the Wild Side!" Finally Jean acts like a normal person! And Amara was cute! She didn't act like a spoiled brat! So how did the Bayville Sirens get together? This is my take on it. 

**Girl Power Rules!**

Amara and Jean walked out of the kitchen, leaving Scott to fall flat on his face.

"You pushed him didn't you?" Amara smirked.

"Well maybe a little," Jean grinned. "Serves him right. Especially after that stupid 'damsel in distress' speech he did this morning!"

"Totally," Amara smiled. "You know as scary as that was, I have to admit I loved tracking down the bad guys! I mean I felt like I could do something right on my own!"

"I know," Jean said. "Without the guys hanging around to 'protect' us."

"Tell me about it," Amara sighed. "Back home my dad was always watching over me. Trying to 'protect' me! He meant well but I felt so…trapped."  
"Yeah well I guess I feel that way too sometimes," Jean sighed.

"You do?" Amara looked at her. 

"Well I mean I always have to be the responsible one and keep up the good grades and be the role model even if a lot of the kids here don't really see me as one," Jean sighed. "Just once I'd like to cut loose, but with these powers of mine if I don't keep them under control every minute…well you know what happened the last time." 

"Oh yeah," Amara remembered Jean's power surge. "Hey I never did get to the mall…"

"You just read my mind," Jean nodded. "Come on, I'll take you tomorrow."

After school the next day, Jean and Amara walked down the hall together to the outside. "Gee Jean did you really have to make Duncan cry like that?" 

"You heard him try to ask me to the Sadie Hawkins Dance!" Jean groaned. "It's ladies choice! Why do I date that moron?"

"Because he's rich, popular and has a cute butt," Amara giggled.

"Well, there is that," Jean smirked. 

Scott ran up to Jean, "Jean I think I saw Kitty going off with Alvers! Come on! We gotta roll!"

"Scott calm down," Jean sighed. "She has a date with him this afternoon. He's not kidnapping her so relax!"

"You weren't so relaxed yesterday when Amara took off with Tabitha," Scott pointed out.

"Well I was wrong!" Jean snapped. "I overreacted just like you always overreact whenever Lance is involved!" 

"Yeah Scott," Amara snapped. "What is your problem? I mean whenever Lance shows up you have to put on this tough guy act! I'll bet he would still be with us if you hadn't treated him the way you did!"

"But noooo," Jean said. "You had to be Mr. Macho! Mr. Tough Guy! Here's a news flash Scott, Kitty doesn't need protecting! Okay! She can handle Lance fine on her own! If she has a problem she'll let me know and I will tell you that she has a problem so why don't you get off your high horse and deal with it!"

"But…" Scott started to say.

"Talk to the hand!" Jean held up her hand and walked away. "Cause I don't wanna listen anymore!" 

Scott stared at her in shock. Duncan came up and looked after her too. Then they both looked at each other. "WHAT DID YOU SAY TO HER?" They both shouted at each other. 

"Yo Red!" Tabitha drove up in Lance's jeep and honked the horn. "Amara! Need a ride? Hop in!"

"Thanks," Amara and Jean got in. 

"Um, isn't Lance using this jeep?" Jean asked.

"Not anymore," Tabitha smiled sweetly as they drove away.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!" Lance tried to run after his jeep. "TABITHA YOU KLEPTO BRING ME BACK MY JEEP!" 

Later at the mall the girls were hanging out at one of the clothing boutiques after raiding the music store. Somehow Tabitha had talked Jean into buying her some clothes as well as CD's. "Hey look over there!" Tabitha pointed. "Rollerblades! Cool! We gotta get some! That way we can patrol the park and see if we can get any bad guys there!" 

"What?" Amara looked at her. "Are you crazy?"

"Why not?" Tabitha looked at them. "We did it yesterday!" 

"Yeah but that was a one time deal," Jean said.

"Excuse me but if it's such a one time deal than why do you guys always run around in those geeky uniforms?" Tabitha raised an eyebrow. "I mean you guys are always training to put your powers into practice right? Well what's the good of all that training you do if you don't use it?"

"Well she does have a point," Amara said to Jean.

"Yeah but we're supposed to use our powers for good," Jean said.

"That's what we're going to do!" Tabitha said exasperated. 

"But with the team," Jean said.

"The X-**Men**?" Tabitha asked.

"Uh…" Jean stammered.

"Come on Red this is a chance for you to strut your stuff!" Tabitha told her. "Show the world what girls can do! Not hiding like we're the members of the weaker sex! Show the boys that we don't need them to protect us! We're the ones who should be protecting them!"

"I guess you have a point," Jean blinked. 

"Come on Jean think of it like it's a training session!" Amara said. "Yesterday you stopped those guys cold! It looked so easy and wasn't it great?"

"Well," Jean did have to admit that yesterday afternoon was exhilarating. 

"Come on," Tabitha dragged her into the sports store. "Let's roll!"

The next thing Jean knew they were skating in the park. "Wheeee!" Tabitha yelled. "What a blast!"

"Heads up guys!" Amara pointed out. "Graffiti artists straight ahead!"

"Well that's not a nice thing to write about girls," Tabitha snapped as she read the writing. "Amara, wanna do the honors?"

"With pleasure!" Amara grinned, creating a fiery reply to what she thought about the graffiti. Soon some very confused boys were covered in paint. Amara blew a kiss at them as the wheeled away.

"Way to go girl!" Tabitha gave her a high five. "That'll show those sexist pigs!"

"See Amara you are ready!" Jean laughed. 

"I did it!" Amara cheered. 

"Heads up Jean!" Tabitha called out. "Purse snatcher at two o clock!" A man was running off with some woman's purse. 

"I got it!" She telekinetically picked up the thief and dumped him in the trash. "Bulls-eye!" 

"This will teach the bum some manners!" Tabitha threw a tiny energy bomb down his pants. The robber ran around frantically with a trashcan on his head. 

They laughed wildly. "I never thought our powers could be such fun!" Jean laughed.

"See now isn't this better than doing some stupid homework?" Tabitha laughed. 

"Much," Jean agreed.

Later on, Tabitha dropped them off at the gates of the mansion. "See ya around girls," Tabitha waved. "Hey if you ladies get bored, give me a holler anytime! We'll do it again!"

"I dunno Tabitha," Jean said. 

"Well if you change your mind call me!" Tabitha drove off. "Ciao!" 

The girls went inside and to the kitchen. "You got back late," Scott said when they came in. "Any problems?"

"What makes you think that there were any problems?" Jean snapped. "We just went shopping and then went rollerblading in the park."

"Well I was just worried that you guys would have another run in with Tabitha that's all," Scott said.

"Excuse me?" Amara looked at him. "Now you're worried about _Tabitha_? Scott she used to be one of us you know!"

"That's the word, used to be," Scott told her. "She's with the Brotherhood now. You can't be too careful around her. She's not exactly trustworthy."

"Excuse me Scott I'm confused," Jean narrowed her eyes. "Which one of us is the mind reader?"

"I'm just saying you should watch out that's all," Scott said. "You have to admit she's a pretty bad influence. Look what happened with Kurt."

"Excuse me but Kurt got himself into that mess just as much as Tabitha," Amara folded her arms. "It wasn't all her fault! Just because she doesn't live with us or act like us doesn't necessarily make her a bad person you know!"

"Save your breath Amara," Jean said. "He's not going to listen anyway. Let's go to my room where we can have some privacy!" They walked out. But not before a nearby cake flew across the room and went splat on Scott's face.

"I just can't win this week," He muttered. 

"The nerve of that guy!" Jean shouted as they stormed into Jean's room. "Who does he think he is?"

"Yeah he should just chill out!" Amara said.

"Hey what happened with Scott downstairs?" Rogue poked her head in. 

"Oh Scott was being a jerk that's all," Amara told her. 

"He's really been on your case huh?" Rogue smirked. "I thought you'd be the last person he'd give a hard time too."

"Yeah right," Jean sat on the bed. "Mister 'It's My Job as a Hero to Save all Weak Females,' bleach!" 

"Yeah he was even giving us a lecture on us hanging around with Tabitha," Amara told her. "If he knew we spent the day with her at the mall and the park he'd go ballistic! Oops!" She put a hand to her mouth. "Sorry Jean I forgot!"

"You've been hanging around with Tabitha?" Rogue raised her eyebrows. "This I gotta hear."

"You won't tell anybody will you?" Amara looked at Rogue.

"Do I look like a snitch?" Rogue snapped. "Besides I just have this hard time picturing you and Tabitha in the same room without killing each other."

"Look I admit sometimes she has this ability to bring out the worst in me," Jean sighed. "But she's not really that bad. I mean, anybody who can keep the Brotherhood in their place has to have some redeeming qualities." 

"Amen to that girl," Rogue nodded. "Hey next time you go out with the human time bomb let me tag along. Sounds like it's gonna be a blast."

"I don't see why not," Jean shrugged. 

"Hey what are you girls talking about?" Evan peeked in.

"None of your business porcupine!" Rogue snapped. 

"Girl talk," Jean said. "Sorry." She telekinetically closed the door.

"Hey I was just asking!" Evan yelled. "Like I really want to know what color lip shades you think are good to kiss a guy in!" He stormed away.

"The nerve of some people!" Amara snapped. "Just because we're girls it doesn't mean we can't have a serious private conversation every now and then!"

"Yeah!" Jean snapped. "I hate how the guys are always hanging around us trying to 'protect' us."

"And we're the ones who end up saving their butts in the end," Rogue snapped. "Which the guys always conveniently forget! Anyone else feel like screaming or is it just me?" 

"Yeah I'm tired of playing the good girl!" Amara snapped. "I wanna party! I wanna live the wild life! I wanna have some fun!" 

"Hey guys I'm bored," Kitty poked her head in the door. "What do you feel like doing tonight?" 

Jean and Amara smiled. "Call Tabitha," Jean grinned. "Ladies tonight we party!" 


End file.
